Isolation
by Ebony-Miracles
Summary: How did the Moroi react to the first Spirit user?RosexDimitri OCxOC LissaxChristian
1. Chapter 1

I was looking through some old journals and I found this, so I tweaked it a bit so it was a VA story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the first sentence( we had to choose a sentence to start our story with)

I am an inmate of a mental hospital: my keeper is watching me, he never lets me out of his sight: there's a peephole in the door, and my keeper's eye is a shade of brown that can never see through a blue eyed type like me. Before you jump to conclusions I am not crazy or mentally ill.

My keeper is really my Guardian and my only friend. He is a Dhampir, and I am a Moroi. I have been kept in isolation. But not because I am crazy, it is because I am different. I have been studied, put through horrible tests, starved and worked to exhaustion, all because I do not use Water, Wind, Air, or Fire magic. I use Spirit.

I am the first. The first Spirit user in existence and because of that, I am a danger to my fellow Moroi. I can never see my son again. That fact itself will help to drive me into insanity. All I can do is hope that he will not use Spirit, like me. He will be studied if they cannot find anything out from me. I fear that if he is brought here, I will be driven insane.

I am not crazy, _yet. _This isolation will drive me mad. Though I believe I am even more isolated than the doctors think. I am a prisoner within my mind. I see the world as if from another's point of view, like listening to another's story. It is difficult to believe that this is _my_ life story, that everything I am witnessing is really my life story.

Alright, so maybe I am insane. But, just because I am not in a right state of mind, do I really deserve to be treated like an animal, like I do not feel pain? I fear that this may be my last day, the doctors have been talking about a surgery, a surgery that they think will kill me. It is with the knowledge of this that I leave this record, a record that I, Nicola Ivashkov, am the first spirit user, and I have been murdered by my fellow Moroi, just because I am different, just because I am the first of many Spirit users to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter to Isolation.

_Fear._

_Pain._

It was all a frenzy of memories in my mind.

_No! Not again! Not Now! _ I thought.

_Needles._

_Knives._

_A solitary brown eye fill with pain, confusion, love, and a thousand other unidentified emotions, staring through a peephole in the door_.

_What are these memories? They aren't mine!_ I wondered.

_A letter, written by a pair of scarred, bleeding hands._

_Screams and anguished cries escaping from a pair of perfectly round, pink lips._

"Nicky, darling, come meet your new guardian," My mother called.

" Coming, mom," I called weakly.

I strode down the stairs where I stumbled at the bottom, and fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Another headache, dear?" my mom asked sympathetically," I'll go get some medicine."

I nodded and looked up, expecting to see my brother, but instead meeting a pair of brown eyes, exactly like the pair from my memories.

" Hello, my name is Maksim Belikov." He said with a faint Russian accent.

"Hi, "I said, still distracted by his eyes," I'm Nickola Ivashkov."

" I know, I'm your new guardian," He said.

" Really? You look like you're my age," I said curiously.

"I am, I have not gotten my promise mark yet, I will be attending school with you for a short while," He said.

" Really? You're coming to St. Aleksanders?" I said surprised, and I looked at the rest of his features. Straight, dark hair, High cheekbones, prominent chin, wide shoulders, long, slender fingers, perfect for playing the piano, and of course those strangely familiar eyes.

"Who's coming to St. Aleksanders? Who are you talking t-" My brother cut off, coming around the corner, staring at us.

Then I realized that I was still in Maksim's arms, and it looked like he did too, because his eyes widened and he quickly released me. I stepped in front of him, and started blushing.

Maksim leaned forward and whispered in my ear, " Not exactly the best first impression."

"Hello, my name is Maksim Belikov," He said greeting my brother, and stepping around me, while Adrian glared.

"Adrian, be nice, this is my new guardian," I warned.

Of course Adrian, being Adrian, didn't let it go and sent me a "we'll-talk-about-this-later-look". Of course later probably meant as soon as Maksim left.

Maksim's POV

"Nicky, darling, come meet your new guardian," Mrs. Ivashkov called.

"Coming, mom," a weak voice called.

I kept my face blank as a girl walked down the stairs and stumbled, straight into my arms.

This is it. This is her. She's the one I've been dreaming about.

"Another headache, dear? I'll go get some medicine" Mrs. Ivashkov asked. Headaches?

The person in my arms nodded, and Mrs. Ivashkov strode out of the room.

She looked into my eyes and I was struck by a strange sense of familiarity as I looked into a pair of eyes I have only dreamt about.

" Hello, my name is Maksim Belikov," I said.

"Hi," she said," I'm Nickola Ivashkov."

"I know, I'm your new guardian" I explained, bracing myself for the age question.

"Really? You look like you're my age," she said

"I am, I have not gotten my promise mark yet, I will be attending school with you for a short while," I explained.

"Really? You're going to St. Aleksanders?" She said in surprise.

"Who's going to St. Aleksanders? Who are you talking t-" A boy about a year older than me said as he came around the corner.

She has a brother. That's her brother. I was still holding her. My eyes widened and so did hers. I quickly released her and whispered "not exactly the best first impression."

I stepped around her and said " Hello, my name is Maksim Belikov."

He kept glaring at me, and Nicky said " Adrian, be nice, he's my new guardian."

He sent her a look and then I had to leave.

Later

"What was that?!?!" Adrian exploded.

"What was what," I calmly asked.

" Him, that guy he was all over you," He yelled.

"One His name is Maksim, and two I fell, he was just helping me," I replied

"Oh please, I saw you two looking at each other," He said.

"We were talking, people look at each other when they talk," I said slowly, like I was talking to a toddler.

"Sure you were," He said under his breath.

"That's it, I'm done talking to you," I said angrily.


End file.
